The present invention relates generally to user interfaces and, more particularly, to capacitive user interfaces for faucets.
Faucets have traditionally been controlled by a manual user input, such as a single handle which is coupled to a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout, or two handles which utilize two separate valves to control the flow of hot and cold water to a delivery spout. Typically, a user operates either the single handle or the two handles to regulate the flow of hot water and cold water, and hence both the flow rate and the temperature of an outlet mixed water. Additionally, electronic user interfaces are known to control actuation of one or more electrically operable valves to control the flow of mixed water through a delivery spout.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic user interface includes a thermally formed assembly of layers including a conductive layer, a graphics layer, and a protective layer. The conductive layer includes a plurality of conductive sensors supported by a polymeric film. The graphics layer includes a plurality of visual indicia supported by a polymeric film, the visual indicia aligned above the conductive sensors. The protective layer includes a polymeric film positioned above the graphics layer.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming an electronic user interface includes the steps of providing a conductive layer, affixing a graphics layer on an upper surface of the conductive layer, affixing a protective layer on an upper surface of the graphics layer to define a bonded assembly, and thermally forming the bonded assembly in a plurality of dimensions to define a formed assembly.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic user interface for a faucet includes a delivery spout having an outlet for supplying water. A thermally formed assembly of layers includes a conductive layer, a graphics layer, and a protective layer. The conductive layer includes a plurality of conductive sensors having a first user input configured to control a first characteristic of water through the outlet of the delivery spout, and a second user input configured to control a second characteristic of water through the outlet of the delivery spout. The graphics layer includes a plurality of visual indicia supported by a polymeric film. The protective layer includes a polymeric film positioned above the graphics layer. A structural support is formed of a polymer and molded to the rear of the conductive layer. The structural support is coupled to the delivery spout.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.